421:The Donna Adventures of Ready Player One
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: People in Rosewood have been addicted to the Oasis and are acting crazy recently due to a key search. Now Donna, Luis, Myra, Emma, and their new friend Wade, Art3mis, Aech, Daito and Sho must find them before Nolan Sorrento does.
1. The Oasis

Emma, Donna, and Luis were at the arcade. Luis was filming Emma and Donna doing, "Dance Pants Revolution" while listening to, "Staying Alive" from The Bee Gees, "It's Saturday Night Fever here!" Donna shouted.

"You go girls!" shouted a black lady with a cap.

"That's "Helen Harris" Luis explained, "She's one of the workers here, she usually runs the prize booth."

As they sat down, they saw a boy with glasses and brown hair finishing his homework. His name was, "Wade Watts" "I just moved here with my aunt," Wade explained, "She wanted to get away from her abusive boyfriend, "Rick"

"Sorry to hear that," Donna replied.

She saw his magazine and noticed that it's the 25th anniversary of The Oasis, a virtual reality game where people can get away from their troubles. Also, for the past 5 years, Wade has been learning about their founder, "James Halliday" who died 5 years ago, he usually goes by his avatar, "Anorak" the wizard, he has been figuring out his life in papers and archives.

He showed a few of them. One was of him meeting his best friend, "Ogden, "Oggy" Morrow", the premiere of the game, and the day of the worst idea ever by a coffee boy, "Nolan Sorrento"

"Nolan Sorrento" Donna recalled, "The CEO Innovative Online Industries? I know him, his company is an internet protection service. Unfortunately, It's very expensive."

"I know" Luis replied, "I don't like him. He has no respect for us Dweebs. He only hires people by both looks and brains."

"I Am Groot(The nerve of him)" Baby Groot whispered.

"What was his horrible idea anyway?" Emma asked.

"He thought he could raise prices on stuff the players are buying and the reality equipment," Wade explained, "But all he said was, "What a heck of a latte" completely ignoring him. Nolan resigned and started his own business."

The 2 girls wanted to check out The Oasis for themselves. Luis told Emma, Donna, and Wade to meet him at his house in 1 hour.

Later, Emma, Donna, and Wade were walking to the Marino residents. As they walking to the crossroad, Donna saw a small Chinese boy with virtual reality goggles on him. A car was coming and Donna could bare see the boy get killed. She ran, pushed him out of the way and landed safely on the grass. The boy removed his goggles and saw Donna, "You should be more careful on the road," she said to the boy, "You could've been killed."

"Sorry," said the boy as he ran off.

Donna caught up with her friends and headed straight for the Marino residents.

"Myra," Emma said, "Your here."

"We needed help from the coolest girl EVER," Myra explained as she stares at Donna.

"I am Groot? (Is she talking to you?)" Groot whispered as Donna nodded.

Luis got out 5 virtual reality helmets, Donna wondered how could he afford all of this, "My dad use to work for the Oasis before we moved here." Luis explained.

Once they put them on, they were in a virtual paradise, where anything is possible. "My Avatar's name is, "Serenadia" and Luis's is "Cerebro D'Lagarto" that means, "Lizard Brain in Spanish," Myra explained.

"A reminder of Rex?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Luis answered.

"I go by Parzival here," Wade explained as he came out with white hair, blue markings, and a blue vest.

"Wade" Emma said, "You look like an elf."

"Thanks," Wade said, "In here, you can change your appearance."

Donna changed her hair similar to her grandmother, her clothes cross between a jazz and latin dancer, and her eyes similar to Groot. Emma changed her outfit into a cheerleader's uniform, her hair red, her eyes into an anime character, gained a waitress hat and apron, and tools around her waist. Donna decided to go as, "Padleia" while Emma decided to go as, "Hawkella"

Parzival decided to meet up with his best friend in the Oasis, "Aech", "He's usually on Planet Doom collecting coins." Parzival explained.

On Planet Doom, they were going around fighting off villains. As one with an ax was about to hit Cerebro, a giant black warrior came and destroyed the creature, earning coins, "Aech" Parzival shouted, "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you to Parzival," Aech replied.

"You never actually met Aech in real life?" asked Emma.

"Not really." Parzival answered, "But he had my back all the time."

"Are you going to go to the race?" Aech asked.

"What race?" Donna asked.

"It's the first quest to find the 5 keys to The Oasis's control." explained Parzival, "They need all 3 keys to pass. The first one is the Around The World Race. So far, nobody gets to pass King Kong. The only clue Anorak gave us was, "Always look back."

They didn't know what he meant.

Meanwhile, Nolan was heading to his office, thinking about Halliday rejecting his ideas. He showed a hologram playing his memories on the day he resigned. After he got to the latte part, he had an idea. He contacted his crew and said, "Commence Operation: Extended Halliday"

The next day, there was something strange going on at the school, "This is unacceptable!" shouted Principal Rivera, "Most of the students are skipping school due to some Oasis trouble."

Donna and Emma knew that something was up, so they decided to check it out after school.


	2. Race to the copper key

After school, they got up to Watts' residents. Wade explained that his aunt will be working late at the Applewood grille, which gives them enough time to go into the Oasis, get the keys, and figure out the strange behavior. Rocket came along to rig the goggles, just so they wouldn't get stuck in The Oasis.

At the races, they saw a female gunther with short pink hair and pink skin. Her name was, "Art3mis". Parzival told Padleia that she's a racing champion. "Now we have competition," Donna said.

"Alright, Racers" Anorok announced, "and remember, always look back."

As they started the race, Emma accidentally put the car in reverse. Instead of crashing, they uncovered a secret passageway. Cerebro suddenly realized what he meant by, "Always Look Back" "That's it," he said, "When he said, "Always Look Back, he must mean, "You must look at the race through a different angle."

Parzival, Aech, Serenadia, Cerebro, Padleia, and Art3mis, follow Hawk through the secret passageway and did the race backward. In the end, Parzival, Aech, and Art3mis made it through the finish line and received the copper key, meaning illusions.

Anorok explained that when he was a child, he had a hard time socializing with others. He spent most of his time playing games and reading comic books. "Now you must wait for the other 2 winners and find the jade key together."

"Can we come with him too?" Padleia asked.

"Because he just moved to Rosewood and he needs some REAL friends," Emma explained.

"Of course," Anorok replied.

"Alright Z" Aech shouted, "You did it!"

Still, Parzival was wondering why did Art3mis followed them, "I have reasons." At3mis replied.

"Art" Parzival blushed "I'm wondering if you would go on a date with me."

Art3mis smiled and nodded her head. "Club Kira at 7 pm"

As she left, Aech took him to the side and said, "Are you crazy, He might be a 300 pound man who lives in his mother's basement in Detroit."

"What," they all asked in confusion.

"And her name is Chuck," Aech replied.

"I don't know." Parzival replied, "Art3mis sounds female to me."

"So does Aech," Cerebro whispered to Serenadia.

Later at the Radical Rumpus Teens Lounge. Myra, Luis, Emma, and Donna were hanging out when they got word on the news that 2 more winners have joined the High 5. They were Daito and Shou. They showed the footage of Daito getting the honors, the samurai way, while Shou came in while driving recklessly.

"That's gotta hurt," Cerebro whispered

"Does he have a driver's licesnse?" Padleia asked.

Nolan went into the game under his Avatar "Lacero". Lacero had the form of a gangster, black hair, and a big chin. He was with his Sixers crew and told them to fan out and find Parzival, Art3mis, Aech, Daito, and Shou. A few of them stayed to Lacero for backup.

Meanwhile, at Planet Club, Parzival was dressed sharp. In the club, he saw Art3mis wearing a red dress. They had drinks and danced to the song, "Stayin Alive" by the Bee Gees. This cause everyone in the Oasis to dance.

Wade was so much in love, he accidentally gave away his real name. Art3mis didn't mine, she liked in.

At a club booth, Lacero and his Sixers were spying on them, "Wade Watts." Lacero whispered evilly, "Okay Sixers, get the prize winner!"

Art3mis was shocked in horror when she saw Lacero, "I have to go." Art3mis said as she ran off.

Parizival was confused by what she was talking about. Just then, Sixer held him hostage and made his avater appear as a hologram at IOI. "Wade Watts" Nolan said as he removed his goggles, "The name is, "Nolan Sorrento" CEO of Innovative Online Industries"

"I know who you are," Parzival replied, "You were Halliday's coffee boy until you resign for unknown reasons."

"The reason why is that I want revenge." "I told them that we can use the Oasis for war and personal gain, but he refused. In the meantime, you can give us the location of the key. In return, will offer you 5 million dollars a year. Think of the monthly fees and abundant advertisements."

"No!" Parzival shouted, "The Oasis is for everyone to share and there's no price in freedom."

Parzival logged out.

Meanwhile in the human world, a girl with shoulder length red hair, covering an eye. She looked at 3 ninjas and said, "Go find them quick."


	3. Kiddonapped

"I have to go to the little Disc jockey's room." Rocket said as he left, "And to make sure Animal doesn't use the toilet as a bathtub again."

"I am Groot(Wait for me)" Groot replied.

Wade told them what happened during their date. "Oh my, talk about walking you out," Myra said.

Little did they know, is that ninjas were outside spying on them. One ninja used a tranquilizer dart and shot Luis, he fell asleep, "Luis!" Donna shouted as more darts shot the rest of them.

Rocket, Groot, and Animal came down to see the 3 ninjas taking them hostage while they were blindfolded. They hid in the hallway so he wouldn't get caught, "I am Groot?" What do we do now?

"We get help." Rocket answered.

Meanwhile, in a secret lair, the 3 ninjas removed the kidnapped heroes blindfolds, "Sorry about the blindfold," the redheaded girl said, "My guys are a little paranoid."

"Say that again?" Wade asked

"My guys are a little paranoid." the girl replied.

"Art3mis?" Donna and Wade asked.

"My real name is, "Samantha" the girl answered, "But yeah, I'm Art3mis."

"She's actually a skinny redhead," Donna whispered to Myra.

"Exactly, Babe" one of the ninjas replied, revealing to be Michael.

"Michael," Donna asked, "Aiden, Caleb, you're with this alien rebellion."

"We all have secrets, Don," Caleb replied.

"By the way," Michael replied "I wasn't fooled when you blindfolded me on The Millennium Falcon. Space technology sounds, creepy alien noises."

"What happened there at the club?" Wade asked, "You just left me before I got captured in avatar form."

"It was Lacero a.k.a Nolan Sorrento." Samantha answered, "The IOI is evil, they killed my father."

"So, what does this have to do with you?" Luis asked.

"It happened when I was 6 years old." Samantha explained, "I didn't have school, so my dad figured that it would be fun if he brought me to work. IOI never does bring your kid to work day, Nolan is afraid that they'll break everything. Everywhere I went, numbers instead of names, ridiculous outfits, people working with broken limbs, and threatening employees. While daddy was working as a technician, he let me stay in the employee lounge, which is exclusive to higher executives. I got bored, so I snook into the air dunce to explore the place."

"What happened next?" Emma asked.

"While I was looking around, I saw my father going through Nolan's files when he came across one that says, "Operation: Extended Halliday"." Samantha continued, "It was a plan to use The Oasis for war and to make customers pay monthly fees. Dad wouldn't support any of this. As he confronted Sorrento for his crimes, Dad decided to report him to the police, only for Sorrento to shoot him, costing his life."

"Oh, my!" Emma said, "That place is a prison!"

"I know" Samantha continued as she shed a tear, "I ran back to the house to wait for my mom. When she got home from work, I explained everything. Then we realized that Philadelphia wasn't safe for us anymore. So we moved to Rosewood so we wouldn't suffer the same fate Dad did."

In one of the rooms, Dr. Andor along with a redheaded doctor was giving a space alien a meddlesome myrtle treatment, "This is what happened when you make tea out of meddlesome myrtle." Dr. Andor said to the alien.

Accompanying her was another doctor who looked like Samantha, but older, "That's my mom, "Dr. Evelyn Cook." Samantha explained.

"So that's how you and Michael know each other," Emma replied.

"Dr. Cook," Donna said to her, "We're so sorry for the lost of your husband."

"That's okay." Dr. Cook, "Samuel wanted to live his dream of repairing computers and protecting internet software, but he didn't know they were actually nightmares."

As Samantha was wiping a tear from her right eye, she revealed a banana-shaped birthmark. Wade didn't care, he liked it. "Okay everyone, snack time!" shouted Mr. Andor.

Luis started to wonder why Mr. Andor is here, "When I'm not running the daytime shift on Tuesdays and Thursdays at The Golden Griddle," he explained, "I help provide food for the aliens. Now, who ordered the BBQ Bacon Burger with extra onions."

"Mesa did." shouted a Gungan with a broken arm.

"What about my aunt," Wade asked, "She's going to be very angry when she finds out I'm gone."

"Don't worry Mr. Watts," Dr. Cook answered, "I placed a call and told her that you'll be attending a slumber party."

Hearing what she said, he smiled.

Later, Wade, Art3mis and the others were at the archives, looking for more clues to the treasure. They walked up to the curator, "Parzival and Art3mis." he said, "I've been expecting you."

Now they needed to figure out the 2nd clue.

A creator who hates his creation, a leap not taken. Retrace your steps, escape your past, and the key of jade will be yours at last.

Parzival had a feeling it might've meant a movie date he had with Kira Underwood, who was Oggy's wife. He remembered that Oggy and James haven spoken to each other between her death and the time James took ill. He went on a date with Kira to the horror film, "The Shining" and didn't get a chance to kiss her.

"I bet he was shy around girls." Padleia suggested, "No offense Cerebro"

"None took," Cerebro replied.

"Aech," Parzival said to him on the communicator, "Get Daito and Shou and tell them to meet us at the theater ASAP."


	4. The Shining

Later they were at The Overlook Theater with the curator behind them. "What is the curator doing here?" Aech asked.

"Don't NPCs usual be in one place?" Daito asked.

"There's more to me than that." The curator replied as he showed them to a Shinning poster.

As he removed the poster, it revealed a secret passageway. It was the interior backdrop of The Shinning. In the middle of the room, they saw a typewriter with moving papers, playing music sounds. Daito figured that the papers are the timer and they only have 5 minutes to find the key.

"I've never seen The shinning," Aech explained to Shou, "Is it really scary?"

"I ended up watching it through my eyes," Shou answered.

As they were planning a strategy, a ball hit Aech's foot. He followed it to find 2 creepy girls in blue dresses, "Hello Aech." said the twins, evilly, "Come to play with us."

"Little girls," Aech replied, "Do you know how to get out of here?

But they only replied by leaving for the elevator. Parzival, Art3mis, and Padleia came up and saw Aech by the elevator. Then from nowhere, fruit punch came out of the elevator. They were floating around when Aech saw a picture of him and Kira. He and Donna got separated from Art3mis and Parzival and ended up in a bathroom. Donna told Aech that her cousin has seen The Shining and one Halloween, he used the plots similar to it for their NYC apartment, only less scary so they won't get in trouble.

"So where are the exits?" Aech asked.

They turned around to see the doors locked. Then Padleia got an idea, she remembered that some ponds are portals. She grabbed Aech by the arm, jumped into the tub and landed in a wintery forest. Behind them, an ax murderer came up. Donna took him down with some of her Latin/jazz dance moves, this gave them enough time to escape the wintery forest

They ended up in a meat locker, where Art3mis came across them trapped inside. "Got the shivers?" she asked.

"Thank goodness your here Arty." Aech replied, "I hate scary movies."

Hawkella came up and hugged Aech and Padleia. She traced the steps after she found a trail of fruit punch. She showed them to the picture of the night Halliday and Kira saw The Shinning. After Hawkella repaired the picture with her hammer, they heard music

"That must be Kira." Serenadia suggested, "Someone must go in and rescue her."

"I'll do it," Art3mis shouted as she landed on a zombie.

One by one, she hopped onto a zombie, "Art3mis hurry," Daito shouted, "We only have 15 seconds left!"

Art3mis finally came up to Kira and brought her to safety. "Care to dance?" Art3mis asked as Kira smiled.

"Do you know how long how I waited for you to say that," Kira asked as she transformed into Anorak.

"It's a good thing she didn't dance," Hawkleia whispered to Serenadia.

Aech felt a little offended by what Hawkleia said, which made her and Padleia confused.

Anorok gave her the jade key and a clue to the silver key.

For all those who are in a rush, go to the land of the rising sun and it's no Candy Crush.

When they got outside the teater, Hawkella started to hum the Sugar Rush theme song. Then it triggered Padleia "Maybe Halliday had something to do with the hit game Sugar Rush."

"I hope it's not any racing," Cerebro replied, "We already done those."

"About what Padleia said," Parzival remembered, "James once went to Japan to have an Asian division. Japan is where most video games are made."

"That's right Parzival," Daito replied, "I just love it when they incorporate the Edo Period. That's my favorite time period."

"Ancient Japan." Serenadia guessed.

"Well let's get some sugar!" Padleia shouted.


	5. Hime Highlands

They arrived at the Oasis's Magical Girl themed area, "Hime Highlands" it had stuff that's girly from Sailor Moon, Hello Kitty, Disney Princesses, and Powerpuff Girls.

"Eee" Aech said. "I don't like this place."

"I do." Donna said, "It's soo cute."

"So Parzival," Hawkella said to him, "How many worlds are in The Oasis?"

"There's Planet Doom, Tidlewave Island, Planet Casino, The Distracted Globe, Castle Anorak, Middletown, Ludus, Frobozz, and Archaide" Parzival explained.

"There it is," Donna pointed out, "Sugar Rush."

Inside, they saw that they were at the races were about to start. People were casting their votes on who should win the race, most of them were casting their votes for Scoopolly Drizzleton, an ice-cream themed racer.

Shou noticed that whoever they vote for to win, they might reveal a secret location to the key. They cast their votes, sat down and got ready for the race.

During the race, they saw that Scoopolly drove threw and won. "Omedetō, Scoopolly Drizzleton(Congratulations, Scoopolly Drizzleton)"

Art3mis recalled that Scoopolly Drizzleton was the secret avatar created for Sugar Rush All-Stars 4. In fact, during the 15th anniversary of The Oasis, James signed a division to be on the other side of the world. "You've played Sugar Rush before Arty?" Aech asked.

"Usually the motorcycle series," Art3mis replied.

They walked up to the prize booth to congratulate Scoopella. When they did, she showed them to the ice cream booth's fridge. "Never thought I'd be in another fridge again."

Inside the fridge, there was not only artificial ice cream but a puzzle in Japanese, あなたはシルバーキーを獲得しました。

"It's in Japanese," Serenadia explained,

"All we need to do is figure out this puzzle," Hawkella said.

"Let me take care of this." Daito said, "You have won the silver key."

Then out of nowhere, confetti shaped like ice cream came out, along with Anorak. "Well done High Five and Friends. You have received the silver key." Anorak said as he gave Daito and Shou the silver key.

They realized that the 4th key is about patience, Parzival remembered that he waited 4 months for the Japanese division to agree on letting him use his Sugar Rush character to be ready, though he couldn't hesitate due to the due date of the Hime Highlands premiere.

Then he gave them the 4th clue.

Aloha, you ʻElima hoa, sometimes things must goa.

They removed their goggles and Emma said, "After seeing all that candy, I think I need dinner."

"Well, then I'm serving the Teusday special, Tacos." Mr. Andor said.

"Taco Teusday huh?" Donna asked as he nodded his head.

After they tossed had dinner and out their food. They saw that Nolan Sorrento has invaded the building, along with his Sixers. "What have we here?" Nolan asked evilly.


	6. High 3 To The Rescue

"It's good to see you again Evelyn." Nolan said, "I've seen you've been running a hospital for FREAKS."

"How did you find us?" Dr. Cook asked.

2 of the guards came in with a hostage Bodhi. He explained that he heard him while he was on the phone about what Tameranian catering. "It was either tell them about the alien location or die."

"Sixers, round up the freaks!" Nolan ordered as the guards started capturing the aliens.

"Samantha, get your new friends to safety!" Dr. Cook ordered her daughter.

"Mom," Samantha shouted, "What about you?"

"Just remember what your father use to say to you." Dr. Cook replied.

"A hunting dog who hunts in the night will make sure her pups have bite," Samantha recalled.

Samantha took them to a loose air vent and helped them escape.

As they got out of the hospital, some of Sorrento's guards were eating burgers when they spotted the heroes escaping the hospital. "We got ourselves a Code: 1979!" shouted a guard.

"Code: 1979 means that have some prisoners escaping," Samantha whispered as they made a run for it.

Infront of them, an 80s postal truck appeared and in it was Helen, "Get in quick!" Helen shouted.

"There they are." shouted a guard.

The heroes didn't have a choice, so they ran into the 80s postal truck and Helen took off. Rocket explained that after they were kidnapped, he, Groot and Animal rushed to the arcade to get help, "Unfortunately, the only ones who believed me were these 3 crootaken stooges. Luckily, Animal was able to sniff your location."

"Thanks for saving us," Donna said to Helen.

"By the way, why are you helping us?" Emma asked.

"Wade, are you still worried that Art3mis might still be a 300lb man who lives with his Momma's basement in Detroit?" Helen asked.

"And her name is, "Chuck," Wade asked in a shock "Aech?"

"That's right." Helen replied, "I chose to let my avatar be a guy so I wouldn't be teased for being lesbian."

"And it does suit your tomboy nature." Donna smiled.

"Sorry I offended you about Art3mis dancing with Kira," Emma said.

"None taken," Helen replied,

Animal turned his head and shouted, "Droids, droids!"

Behind them, a group of droids were following them, "IOI bots at 3 O'clock." Samantha said as the Japanese climbed out the front window.

They didn't know what he was doing, "Don't worry," Helen replied, "The mail truck has cameras."

On the TV, they saw that the boy fought them off with a baseball while doing samurai sword fighting. As he got back inside, Wade realized something, "Daito?" asked Wade.

"Actually my name is, "Yoshiyaki Toshiro" but you can call me, "Toshiro." the Japanese boy greeted, "And the little boy over there is Shou."

The boy revealed to be a familiar face to Donna, "Wait, you're the boy we rescued yesterday." Donna recalled,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the boy replied, "I'm 11 so what."

"Easy, Zhou," Toshiro replied,

"Zhou?" Everyone asked as they looked at Aiden.

"He's got a similar name to yours," Myra said.

"One time my parents went to a teacher's convention in Iowa where they ran into his mother, who was failing in math at the time." Aiden explained, "So my mom gave her a special math routine to help her study. After she passed, she decided to name her child after our surname."

"Clever." Donna said, "Now all we need to do is find a place to hide?"

Later, they arrived at a dumpster not far from Philadelphia, "The dumpster?" Donna asked.

"Where else did I get this old postal truck?" Helen asked, "In fact, this is the same dumpster where I had my first job."

"What were you?" Luis asked.

"I was a mechanic," Helen replied.

Samantha started to get worried, "I feared I might go back into the city." she said as Wade held her hand

"No worry," he said, "We'll get your mom and all those aliens out."

"I don't know about you guys, but those patients were funny looking," Luis replied.

"Kind of like aliens," Myra replied

Emma reminded Donna to erase Luis and Myra's memory of the aliens after their rescue mission. Furthermore, they decided to hunt for the 4th and 5th key in the morning.

"Do we have to?" Zhou whined.

"We must Zhou." Toshiro replied, "Otherwise, your ninja skills will wear out."

This convinces Zhou to fall asleep.


	7. Planet Surfside

After they had microwavable breakfasts, Donna explained their plan, "The five of you go find the gold key, while we rescue the aliens." she said.

"Got it!" shouted The High Five.

"Just don't scratch the truck," Helen said to Michael.

Donna and the gang rushed to the postal truck and rode off.

In the Oasis, Parzival, Art3mis, Aech, Daito and Shoto were on the vacation planet, "Planet Surfside".

The 5 of them were remembering the clue, "Aloha, you ʻElima hoa, sometimes things must goa."

They didn't know what they meant. While they were looking around, Aech found a menu at a smoothie shack with 3 weird specials on the top, "North Shore", 'Black Widow" and "Blood & Orchids". She recalled that those were movies from the 1980s set in the 1980s.

They figured that the portal might be near here. Aech accidentally flipped the signed, which activates a secret the secret room, was a Hawaiian obstacle course. Hot coal, floating torches, wobbling surfboards, and rope over a shark tank. Aech decided to do it. She made through the obstacles and revived the gold key and the final clue to the crystal key.

"Hula High Hoedown" Art3mis recalled, "This was the last game he made for the Oasis before he died, all thanks to the idea of Lilo Pelekai"

They look at the clue and it said, _For the final clue, without doom at bay, the cold never bother you anyway._

"Now this sounds like Frozen!' Sho complained.

"Wait a minute," Art3mis replied, "Planet Doom has frozen wastelands, that means the final key is there."

Meanwhile, Donna and her friends arrived in Philadelphia. "Thanks for sniffing out Mr. and Mrs. Andor, Animal." Donna smiled.

"Welcome." Animal replied.

By the entrance, Michael tricked the guard into thinking that there are escaped convicts doing graffiti outside. This gave them a chance to locate the aliens. They found them by a secret room, where the aliens were tortured. "An underground alien labor camp?" whispered Emma.

They saw the gungan with the broken arm carrying weights, a yugopotanium with a swollen head gardening flowers, and a Splixson with a fever sweeping up. Donna knew she had to free them fast, she also felt another thing "I sense something about Sorrento." she said, "He has past memories, of an Imperial director."

"I am Groot(Are you saying that Nolan is a reincarnation of Orson Krennic)" Groot asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so," Donna whispered.

Then they saw Jyn, Cassian, Evelyn, and Bodhi getting pelted by garbage. Michael couldn't take it. Before he could rescue his parents, Donna stopped him. Then she started to remember something that Wade told her while they had breakfast, "Wade told me that while he was being interviewed by Nolan, he found a note that says, "B055man69". Maybe that's a password.

She typed it in and it worked. It had access to the prison and the intercom. "Attention every one of Innovative Online Industries, The place is on fire, so everyone panic and run around like a couple of maniacs!" she shouted as the workers started to panic.

Cassian, Jyn, Bodhi, and Evelyn weren't fooled by Donna's false alarm. She opened the prison door and the aliens escaped. "Stampede!" shouted a guard as the aliens charged.

Outside, Donna told Jyn to bring the aliens back to the hospital before their injuries get worse. Bodhi took an IOI truck and said, "Everyone gets in and don't worry about the tracking, I disabled it."

"Most villains have tracers on their vehicles," Donna said.

While they were riding, Michael took a file of Samuel Cook, Samantha's father. This was enough evidence to put Nolan behind bars.

Later, they arrived at the garage, seeing The High Five happy, "I see you found the gold key." Dr. Cook said.

"Mom!" Samantha shouted as she hugged her.

"You're not going to believe what we found at the hospital," Aiden said, "An underground alien prison."

"I know," Samantha replied, "Dad use to tell me that Nolan would make a million dollars for exposing alien life forms by working them to death and exposing their corpses in front of the public."

"Plus we got the file on your father," Michael said.

Back at IOI, Sorrento was crossed, "After I spent 15 minutes calling the press about the Greatest Scoop Ever, my evidence escaped?" he shouted.

"Not to mention those teenagers who tricked me took an IOI truck and the file on Samuel." replied the guard.

"If those brats brought bring that file to the police, I'm finished!" Sorrento shouted.

 **Note: The fact that Sorrento is a reincarnation of Orson Krennic, references that they're both played by Ben Mendelsohn.**


	8. The Final Boss

Rocket hacked a broadcasting system that can link to everyone Oasis user in the world.

When they got to Planet Doom, Parzival got out his orb and commence the broadcasting.

Citizens of the OASIS: I'm Parzival, first to the key. I am here talking to all of you now because our future is threatened. For people who will not stop at anything to win this contest. Some of you already know this. You have lost much more than just your avatars or your weapons. Some have lost their freedom. Some have lost their lives. And now, this. I only came here to escape the crazy hand that life dealt with. But I stayed, like many of you... because I found something much bigger than just myself. I found a cause. I found my friends And yes, I know it is kind of a groaner, but... I found love. And I don't wanna lose it to this colossal freak named Nolan Sorrento.

He thinks that we're all too distracted to even notice... Nolan Sorrento thinks that we won't put up a fight.

Are you willing to zero out for the OASIS? Are you willing to fight? I am Parzival of the HIGH five. In the name of Art3mis and in the name of Hache. In the name of Daito and Sho, Hawkella, Padleia, Serenadia, and Cerebro. We ask you to join us on planet Doom. In the name of James Halliday himself... Help us save the OASIS.

Sorrento was surprised by what he was doing. "Back to work everyone" he shouted as he got back into his avatar.

On Planet Doom, he and the Sixers located Planet Doom and guarded the final level.

Everywhere, Sixers and Oasis's avatars fought off while the High Five try to get to the final key. Behind them were Hawkella and Padleia.

"Go Hawkella and Padleia!" shouted Cerebro.

Hawkella found a few Sixers, "High Five, High Five, Ride Ride Ride. It's time to say goodbye!" Hawkella cheered as she knocked them out with powerful hammers.

Parzival, Art3mis, Sho, and Padleia rushed to the car and took off.

By the time they got to the entrance, they were blocked by a Mechagodzilla, controlled by Lacero.

In reality, Toshiro was waiting for the right moment to attack. "I choose the Gundam form," Toshiro said.

On Planet Doom, Daito transformed int Gundam. He fought them long enough to get inside. As the Gundam form lost its power, Daito shouted, "First to the egg!"

Then Mechagodzilla burned him, costing Daito his life. Lacero got out of the Mechagodzilla and chased after the heroes. Art3mis took a glimpse and told them to go.

"Arty?" Padleia asked.

"I must avenge my father," she shouted.

"Lacero," "You've operated prison labor camps, worked people to death, and enslaved people into fantasy, but you probably don't remember me."

She added her birthmark to her avatar, which shocked Sorrento, "Samuel's brat!"

He got so enraged, he shoots her.

In reality, her mother was thrilled because she bought them time. Rocket rewired an old TV so they can watch the whole fight.

Back on Planet Doom, the heroes saw that there was a line filled with Sixers. Parzival saw that if they get game over in the small game their playing, the thin ice will break.

"Just like how I'll break you," Sorrento said.

He got out a bomb. The bomb exploded, killing all the avatars, except for Parzival, due to the quarter the curator gave him, which was really an extra life.

"You see, Warren Robinett was proud of Adventure. He wanted people to know who was behind it. That is why he created the first digital " Easter egg ". And to find it you did not even have to win. You just had to play searching around... in rooms for an invisible dot. You took the dot back to the main screen and... that's when you found the 1st Easter egg ever put in a video game. The creator's name." Parzival said as the door appeared.

He placed the keys inside, to find the treasure. Anorak congratulated him for a job well done, "Now all that's left is to sign the paper."

Suddenly, Parzival realized something. He saw that the contract was the same one that Halliday made Murrow sign over his shares in Gregarious Games. So he decided not to the same mistake he did.

"I am Groot(This is a test)" Groot suggested.

Anorak showed a vision of his childhood. As a child, Anorak never felt at home, he was afraid of socializing with people. By the time he was dying, he realized that sometimes reality can be painful, reality is real.

He gave Parzival the egg and he won.

Back in Philly, Sorrento walked outside to track down Wade, only to have the cops arrest him for slavery and murder. "We got an anonymous call from the city dump." said a cop as they dragged him and his higher executives to prison.


	9. Signing Over Gregarious Games

By the Donna, Wade and their friends went back to Rosewood, they saw that everyone was back to normal. "Apparently, the bomb turned everyone back to normal," Emma suggested.

"Are Myra and Luis okay?" Caleb asked.

"They'll be fine." Jyn answered, "Using the Memory erasing serum will make them forget all about the real aliens."

"So they'll only remember the crazy video game challenge we went through?" Donna asked as Jyn nodded her head.

When they reach Berry High, they were greeted by every citizen in Rosewood. Principal Rivera came up to them, "Principal Rivera" Donna said, "We can explain, everyone's been duped into finding the easter eggs in the Oasis."

"No need." Principal Rivera, "Everyone saw it on Oasis TV."

"I've been wondering something," Toshiro said, "How did Sorrento get into all those goggles?"

"He must've used my father's hacking skills for it," Samantha suggested.

Principal Rivera told him that he needs to see Donna, Wade, Toshiro, Samantha, Helen and Zhou in the principal's office.

In the office, they saw Aunt Alice and an elderly man, he was, "Oggy Murrow" former CEO of Gregarious Game.

He explained that he was watching the contest close, as the curator who's been aiding them. Jim told him about the contest, and the biggest regret in the world, losing his only REAL friend. "You know Jim used to say the OASIS was never supposed to be a one player game, he made the High-Five so they can learn about working together.

Alice was proud of him for figuring it out for himself, she also told them that her sister, "Loretta" who was also Wade's late mother would've been too.

For the next few days, The High Five took over the Oasis. They sign Oggy to a non-exclusive consultancy, ban any Loyalty Centers from accessing the labor camps, shut down IOI for good, and close down the Oasis on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so people can spend more time in reality.

One day, Donna was taking animal for a walk when she stumbled upon Berry Elementary. There she saw 2 familiar faces it was Jamie and Adam from America's most eligible, Season 10. Suddenly, the kids were coming out of the school, one of them was Zhou, "Mom, Dad" he shouted as he embraced Jamie and Adam.

Donna walked up to them and said, "So, the 2 contestants from AME Season 10, are the parents of the youngest CEO of Gregarious Games."

"We are." Jamie answered, "You haven't changed a bit Donalie."

"I can't believe that you've remarried to Adam," Donna said.

"We're pleased to see that Zhou is now growing up. Plus he gets to run Gregarious games on Saturdays, just so he can continue his education."

"School, school!" Animal shouted.

"Easy, Animal," Donna replied.

"Wanna play, Ninja?" Zhou asked.

Donna nodded her head and they rushed to the playground to play.

The end.


End file.
